BEST SUITOR
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Why is Lucy acting weird lately? And why the hell fairy tail is outside a hospital? Read to find out..!


**BEST SUITOR**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

It was a pleasant day in Magnolia… But sadly it was not such a pleasant day for Natsu. In fact Natsu's whole week was unpleasant. Why you ask?

That's because his best friend and team partner Lucy was acting weird lately.

And no it was not the usual weird.. It was more like _what the hell is up with her weird._

Even though her rent was due still she was not taking missions with him. Or rather Lucy had refused to take any missions at all for some time now. She was always gloomy and looked weak. She rarely visited the guild past week and did not allow Natsu to sneak in her apartment.

And therefore Natsu did what anyone would have done. He followed Lucy secretly to see what the real deal with Lucy was. And that explained his current situation.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Right now a very curious and confused looking Natsu was standing outside the city hospital. He followed Lucy up here and was waiting for her to come out so that he can go and enquire the doctor about her problem secretly.

"So all this time Luce was sick..!" Natsu said as realization hit him.

"It sure seems like so." Someone muttered.

Natsu turned to see Gray standing behind him with his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here Ice Freak?" Natsu questioned.

"Just what you are doing Fire Lizard." Gray retorted back.

"What..! You wanna fight.?" Natsu yelled at him.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass.!" Gray smirked at him.

Just before their verbal fight was going to turn into a physical fight Lucy emerged from the hospital and went towards her apartment. Both Gray and Natsu hid behind a wall and as soon as Lucy disappeared from their sight they rushed towards the hospital.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LUCE.?" Natsu yelled at the doctor who was just coming out of his cabin.

The receptionist had directed them towards the doctor who was seeing Lucy.

"Pipe down flamehead." Gray told Natsu then he faced the shocked and terrified doctor. " um.. Can you please tell us what is bothering Lucy?" Gray asked the doctor.

"Oh you mean Miss Lucy. It's just that she is pregnant and the father of her child is missing. She doesn't even know who the father is..! she said that she was drunk and it was dark in a club. Now how sad is that and on top … uh… where did they run off to?" Doctor said while looking at the very spot where Gray and Natsu were standing earlier.

Both of them ran off to Lucy's house to ask her about many questions which were clouding their minds but as soon as they approached her apartment they saw Lucy wrapped up in her blanket and heard her sobbing. They thought its best not to interrupt.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Fairy Tail guild was unusually quiet because the key trouble makers who were the root cause of almost every brawl in the guild were sitting gloomily on a corner table.

"So my Luce has already mated someone.." Natsu said gloomily

"I can't believe Lucy is pregnant. Maybe that's why she's avoiding going on missions lately." Gray muttered with a sigh.

"WHAT..! LUCY IS PREGNANT." Erza Yelled in shock. The whole guild went silent on this breaking news.

"Who is the father?" Mira asked with twinkling eyes.

"Apparently she doesn't know who the father the is." Gray replied

"Then I will have to find that guy and forcefully marry her off to Lucy" Erza bellowed while raising her sword.

"That's the only right thing to do." Levy agreed recovering from the shocking news.

"But it will be very hard to find.!" Mira exclaimed.

"That's true. How are you planning to find out exactly?" Cana enquired looking up from her barrel of beer.

"IT'S ME" Natsu exclaimed suddenly interrupting the girl's discussion.

"What's you?" Lissana asked him.

"I'm the father of Luce's child. Erza you can marry me off to her right now as a punishment." Natsu said grinning widely.

"Just wait a second how can it be true when you doesn't even love Lucy" Gray pointed out.

"Well its because I wanted many mini Natsu so that I can form an army to defeat you ice princess." Natsu yelled back.

Everyone was shocked on Natsu's confession and Erza was about to drag him to a chapel when Gray interrupted again.

"Flaimbrain is obviously lying because I'm the one who made Lucy pregnant."

"And what would be your motive?" Asked Mira clearly excited with the interesting turn of events.

"That's because… because.. uh. Well I went to her house for bathing and she was in her bath already.. So we thought as time and events are right so why not utilize it.." Gray blurted out the first thing that came in his mind.

Levy face palmed knowing clearly that both boys were lying just to be married off with Lucy.

Suddenly a poof sound was heard and Loke emerged from the golden smoke.

"If my princess is pregnant then that would be only because of me." He said pointing towards himself.

"She doesn't even take you out unless we're on a mission." Gray said haughtily.

"My Luce will never allow you to be with her" Natsu yelled.

"I don't need to sleep with Lucy to make her pregnant… My intense gaze is enough for that… Such is my glory.." Loke said proudly.

"Oh.. really. Then why don't you show us all a proof." Gray replied angrily.

"Yes.. Gaze at Levy and make her pregnant.." Natsu said.

"Ok Levy now look into my eyes.." Loke said while approaching her.

"uh..um.. excuse me.." Levy shrieked and ran off outside the guild.

"If you as much as glance at my bookworm I'll pop your eyes out of those sockets.." Gajeel snarled at Loke.

"That proves my point." Loke said smirking triumphantly.

"What ? That doesn't prove anything … you perverted playboy." Gray retorted.

"Guys please don't fight on uselessly." Freed said calming the commotion.

"You've all done your part… Now Erza I know who the real daddy to Lucy's kid is" Freed said nonchalantly.

"And who would that be?" Macao asked.

"That would be me. And I'm ready to take full responsibility." Freed said with determination in his eyes.

"Uh huh… stop sprouting nonsense Freed." Laxus bellowed from the balcony of second floor.

"That blonde busty beauty Lucy came to me herself… and begged me to make her my women … Thus I'll be the one marrying her." Laxus scoffed while going towards Erza.

"Yeah.. Not so soon when the father is clearly me." Gray said while punching Laxus in the face.

"I sleep with Luce all the time..and thus I'm the father not you Ice cone" Natsu said attacking Gray.

"Well princess gazes at me all the time..Regulus.." Loke said preparing his attack.

"Apparently my love potion worked on her .." Freed said indulging in the brawl.

"Being father is manly.." saying this Elfman also joined the fight.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Suddenly Lucy entered the guild. The boys stopped their brawl and stared at her.

"I'M THE FATHER.." they said in unison and then looked at each other.

"WOULD YOU MARRY ME.?" Again all of them said in unison.

Lucy stared at the boys in confusion. An awkward silence enveloped the guild.

"uh…what are you all doing? And whose father are you?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

All the boys were on their knees right now as if proposing her.

"that's coz proposing is manly.." Elfman said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"No need to hide it anymore Lucy we know that you're pregnant." Erza said while patting Lucy's shoulder.

"WHAT..I'M NOT PREGNANT.." Lucy shrieked clearly shocked.

"But doctor said so." Gray interrupted.

"Well I don't care where you heard that rumor from.. I'm not pregnant .. I'm just having a viral fever and came here to tell that I'll be resting at home for at least a week.." saying this Lucy stomped out of the guild.

Now all the eyes turned to Natsu and Gray who were the source of this information.

"She's lying. You can confirm that from her doctor." Gray protested.

"Then you should lead us there." Erza said sternly.

* * *

**ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

They all went to the said doctor.

"Oh yes that's right Miss Lucy Rosalita is pregnant." He said

"Hey ! Was it not Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu enquired again.

"Oh! Miss Lucy Heartfilia is just suffering from viral" He exclaimed.

"And now you're dead meat." Erza bellowed as she dragged a quivering Natsu and Gray to god knows where.

"There goes my dream marriage." Sighed Loke as he returned to celestial realm.

"I never thought you would go against me Freed" Laxus scoffed while walking back.

"I'm devoted to you Laxus. Forgive me" Freed cried with tears running down his eyes.

And so Magnolia became as pleasant as ever again.

* * *

**THE END**

**********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So readers this is my Fourth story so far. I would appreciate if you can give me more ideas on what to write next. So do give your ideas in your reviews. Also read my other two stories "Puppy Love" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**Thanks for your time. :)**


End file.
